Geeky Life Dreams List
There is a * next to the dreams where a certain option has to be picked. Toddler *I want to watch Dr. Whoozits all the time on TV- 2 hours 24 minutes Select the option on a TV. *I want to listen to many fairytales from a childrens bookshelf- 10 hours Select Fairytales on a children’s bookshelf, requires an adult to do this action. *I want Princesses and Calculators read to me again and again- 5 hours Select Princesses and Calculators on a children’s bookshelf, requires an adult to do this action. *I want Dragons and Numbers read to me over and over- 4 hours Select Dragons and Numbers on a children’s bookshelf, requires an adult to do this action. *I want to hear Childrens Poetry a lot from a childrens bookshelf- 2 hours 30 minutes Select Childrens Poetry on a children’s bookshelf, requires an adult to do this action. *I want to study a lot of Quantum Physics on a chalkboard- 3 hours 30 minutes Select Quantum Physics on a chalkboard *I want to draw lots of animals on a chalkboard- 40 minutes Select Draw Animals on a chalkboard *I want to create fine art pieces with playblocks- 3 hours 10 minutes Select fine art on playblocks *I want to build a whole lot of mini forts with playblocks- 36 minutes Select mini fort on playblocks I want to listen to music on the stereo to help me take over the world with an army of pop singers- 5 hours Kids is the longest option. I want to play in kiddies pools to help brainstorm for taking over the world with sea monkeys- 2 hours 30 minutes Play Pirates is the longest option. *I want to build lots of sandcastles in a sandpit- 1 hour Select Build Sandcastles on a sandpit *I want to have an indepth discussion with a bear on a toddlers tea set- 3 hours 30 minutes Select Indepth Discussion on a tea set *I want to get lots of dolls married- 3 hours Select marry dolls on doll house *I want to play a lot of super bear with a teddy- 3 hours Select Super Bear! on teddy I want to play with cats and develop elite cat whispering skills so I can take over the world with an army of cats- 4 hours Cat Whispering is the longest option I want to practice sitting- 2 hours 30 minutes Think of Playtime on chair is the longest option Preteen *I want to watch whole seasons of Dr Whoozits on TV- 8 hours Select the option on TV *I want to cram a lot at a study desk- 2 hours Select the option on a study desk *I want to read short stories from a preteen bookshelf- 48 minutes Select the option on a preteen bookshelf *I want to keep a blog about gaming going on a computer- 1 hour 40 minutes Select the option on a computer *I want to become a sim city master by playing a lot of sim city on a computer- 2 hours 20 minutes Select the option on a computer I want to analyse wave angles often by using an RC boat- 8 hours 50 minutes Reprogram boat for world takeover is the longest option *I want to read all the science magazines from a magazine pile- 9 hours Select the option on a magazine pile I want to pretend I’m in a cryogenic sleep in a spaceship bed- 1 Day The longest option is hibernate *I want to go to school everyday- 5 hours Enroll and send to school once a day Teen *I want to study retro game music on a stereo- 2 hours 20minutes Select the option on a stereo *I want to read a lot of comics- 3 hours 10 minutes Select stack of comics from a preteen bookshelf *I want to study trigonometry as much as I can- 2 hour 20 minutes Select the option on a bookshelf *I want to play an MMO all day on a computer- 7 hours Select the option on a computer *I want to hack a lot on a computer- 2 hours 20 minutes Select the option on a computer *I want to watch a lot of ‘galaxy trails’- 6 hours 30 minutes Select the option on TV *I want to become an expert on ‘ward of the things’ by watching it all the time- 7 hours Select the option on TV I want to play arcade machines at the arcade all the time- 12 hours Street Puncher 2 is the longest option *I want to go to high school- 5 hours Enrol and send to school once a day Adult *I want to go to work as a Scientist everyday- 8hrs Get them a job as a scientist and send them to work once a day *I want to read lots of retro gaming magazines from a magazine pile- 9hrs Select the option on the magazine pile *I want to calculate lot of formulas on a blackboard Select the option on a blackboard *I want to complain a lot on computer forums to become an internet icon- 8hrs 5ms Select the option on a computer *I want to become a vampire expert by watching Ms. Vampire Slayer over and over- 7hrs 12m Using a tv, select the option *I want to engineer trains all day using a train set- 2 hours 20 minutes Buy a train set from the toddler section (or use one in the 2 story mansion or player designed house) and select the option *I want to dream of a zombie apoclypse everyday- 3hrs 10m Using a bed, select the option *I want to find the optimal racing speed on a lot of slot cars- 5hrs Buy a racing track from the toddler section and select the option *I want to make a lot of fan movies with a video camera- 10hrs 51m Using a video camera, select the option Senior *I want to read Sci Fi books from a preteen bookshelf- 4 hours Select Sci Fi from preteen bookshelf *I want to debunk theories of relativity while drinking tea- 13hours 20 minutes Select debunk theory of relativity on teapot *I want to write letters to sci fi celebrities on the computer- 7 hours 12 minutes Letters to celebs option on computer *I want to get all Dr Whoozits memorabillia via the internet and send it to a museum- 11 hours 42 minutes Select the option on a computer *I want to talk to tech support about computer systems on the phone- 4 hours 30 minutes Select the option on the phone *I want to create an edible board game army by baking gingerbread sims- 6 hours Bake Gingerbread on a stove *I want to read encyclopedias from bookshelfs- 3 hours Select encyclopedia on a bookshelf *I want to argue with park statue constantly about the virtues of Dr Whoozits- 8 hours 20 minutes Click on the thinking man statue in the park *I want to have many scientific breakthroughs in the bath- 7 hours 12 minutes Select the option on a bath *I want to strategize chess on a chessboard as often as possible-6 hours Select the option on a chess board *I want to have marathon movie sessions on a TV- 8 hours Select Movie Marathon on a TV *I want to tell a lot of sims all about Ms Vampire Slayer- 10 hours requires another sim, select option Category:Life Dreams